It All Started with a Dream
by fell for the stupid love song
Summary: Hermione Granger a normal 16 yr old has a dream that reveals she may have feeling for a certain Draco Malfoy. Does he feel the same way? Read and Review please.


Hermione woke up sweating."Wow that was weird." She fell back a sleep.  
  
The next morning she wakes up remembering her dream. She decides to confide in Ginny to try in figure out what it means.   
  
"Hey 'Mione" Ginny said."Whats the matter?"   
  
"Promise you won't tell anyone."   
  
"Sure."  
  
Ok. I had this dream last night. Malfoy was in it and so were all my friends. We were getting chased by these creatures.  
  
We ran to a dead end and the creatures told me I could save myself and one other person."  
  
"So who did u save?" Ginny said hoping it was he.   
  
"You won't beleive it but I saved Malfoy.What do you think it means?"   
  
"You might fancy him."  
  
"No way!No bloody way!That is impossible."  
  
"Sometimes hate turns into love 'Mione"  
  
"Im going to go take a shower and then go down to breakfast."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco started walking down to the Great Hall thinking about this dream he had. All he could remember was a lot of light.   
  
He couldn't remember much more except for the fact the girl he kept having these dreams about was none other than   
  
Hermione Granger. 'Stupid,mudblood, Miss Perfect Granger. If I hate her this much then why do I feel such a bad feeling  
  
when I say mean stuff to her.Maybe I do fancy her. No! Even if you did you wouldn't be able to act on your feeling your   
  
father wouldn't allow you to.' Draco thought as he sat down at the Slytherin table.   
  
Just then Hemione walked in with her hair wet and books in hand. She sat down next to Potter and Weasley. He couldn't stop   
  
him self from looking at her. Her hair looked good wet. He had noticed that she turned out to be beautiful. She must have   
  
felt someone looking at her cause she looked up. They locked eyes for a couple of seconds until Hermione looked away.  
  
"DRAKY! HELLO you listening?" exclaimed Pansy.  
  
Draco came back to his senses and with his famous smirk said " What do you want? Parkison."  
  
"Draky, how dare you talk to me like that! Who were you looking at?" Pansy exclaimed.  
  
"Shut Up. You slut."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Draco looked back over at Hermione and noticed she was getting up and decided to follow her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As I was walking out a the Great Hall. I heard someone say "Hermione!". I turned around to see none other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" I spat.  
  
"I wanted to talk. Please" he said seeing her unsure face.  
  
"Fine". He pulled me into a deserted classroom across the hall. After he shut the door he kissed me and I surprisingly kissed   
  
back. He was moving his hands up and down her sides and she reluctantly pushed him away.  
  
"We can't do this." she said.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Draco,we're suppose to..." he held up his hands to tell her to stop.  
  
"What did you just call me?"  
  
"I-I-I called you Draco."  
  
"Thats what I thought. Now continue what you were saying."  
  
"As I was saying Draco" god how he love hearing her say his name "we're suppose to hate each other. What would everyone think?"  
  
"For the record I stopped hating you in fourth year. When I saw how beautiful you looked and I wanted to be the guy on your arm.  
  
I was jelouse seeing you with Krum." he said grazing her cheek with his finger.  
  
"I never really hated you either. I just did because you would call me a mudblood and make fun of my friends."  
  
"I'm very sorry for any pain I caused you."  
  
She looked up at him astonished. A Malfoy saying sorry especially to a mudblood. This was unheard of. But looking into his eyes she   
  
knew he was sincere. She kissed him passionatly on the lips. Then relized she was late for class. She pulled away.  
  
"I'm sorry I have to go to class." she said running out the door but before she did he grabbed her arm. Gave her one last kiss and  
  
said "Meet me in the Astromony Tower at 10." She noded and he let go. She run to the door but before opening it she gave one last   
  
smile. With that she was out the door before you could say 'Quidditch'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Hey everyone. I hope you all like it. This is my first ever fanfic so I'm not experienced. PLEASE don't throw tomatoes, I don't   
  
like them very much.LoL. Anyway, I hope you all wait to read the next chapter. And just like any other author I like reviews.  
  
Love,  
  
Lily   
  
P.S. Everyone Lily is my nickname and I don't know why. Anyway I don't know what to rate this chap. SO I rated it PG just in case.  
  
Disclamer: I do not own anything Harry Potter they all belong to J.K Rowling. It sux though do you guys know how much money she has.   
  
Geez! 


End file.
